


Baby Be Mine

by gozar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Fan Service, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Michael Jackson's song, Inspired by seventeen's (kpop band) song, K-pop References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Song fic, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozar/pseuds/gozar
Summary: Being the most successful boyband in the world, The Black Jackals are preparing for their next leg of their world tour. There’s nothing better than being successful in a career you love and having a large fanbase who worships the ground you stand on. Atsumu knows he’s talented, handsome, and rich, yet the love of his life doesn’t love him back-- or at least, not yet.AtsuHina Exchange gift for yakuist
Relationships: Atsuhina - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Baby Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakuist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuist/gifts).



> Hi Yakuist! From one of your prompts, I chose "Idol! AU (when the fan service becomes more)". I hope you enjoy it!

After finishing their scheduled concerts in multiple cities of Japan, The Black Jackals are on the airplane to head to Seoul, South Korea to start their next leg. Atsumu’s life is good. The Black Jackals are the most successful group in Japan. As a group for five years, they’ve sold multi million albums worldwide, reached number one on the Billboard 200 chart multiple times, have reached number one in the charts in almost every country even the Billboard Hot 100, sold out every stadium in the world. There’s nothing better than being successful in a career you love and having a large fanbase who worships the ground you stand on. Atsumu knows he’s talented, handsome, and rich, yet the love of his life doesn’t love him back-- or at least, not yet. 

The love of his life is literally the real life sun who gives everyone energy the moment they enter a place, and Atsumu wonders if he’s even worthy to be in his presence. Though his sun is sitting next to him on the airplane with his head on his shoulder sleeping, and his orange hair fly away hairs tickle his nose, Atsumu tries his hardest not to move so he doesn't wake him up despite the increasingly dull neck pain in this position. They’ll be landing in thirty minutes, and from the window he can see the lights gleaming from buildings and streets below them. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to arrive at their hotel rooms and pass out. 

Everyone on the plane is quiet with only Bokuto’s snoring being the only noise disturbing the serene area of first class. Sakusa, being smart, has his earplugs in and his sleeping mask on, completely knocked out. Their managers are either sleeping or on their phones, minding their business. If Atsumu really wanted, he could run his fingers through his precious crush’s fluffy hair, but he wouldn’t risk it. 

Once they land, everyone stirs awake, waiting for the signal of ‘seat belts on’ to turn off. They hear the ding above and the pilot announces the weather and time in Seoul, and it’s only two in the morning with some drizzle. It takes them about two hours to get through the airport and into their hotels. Even though each member of The Black Jackals has their own room, Hinata Shouyou always comes into his room to lay on his bed, just like he’s doing right now. 

“Atsumu-san, hurry! Come to bed so we can cuddle,” Hinata yells from across the room while Atsumu is in the bathroom applying his moisturizer, and he has a couple more steps to finish his skincare routine. Then again, maybe he doesn’t mind skipping some serums. 

_***_

Yes, they always sleep in the same bed since debut. During their trainee times, Atsumu thought Hinata was a scrub--a memory he wishes to erase--because of his naive dreams of being an idol with not much to back it up. He remembers when Hinata was the weakest dancer and singer. Untrained, but with unmatched charisma. Anytime they performed a choreography they recently learned, Hinata would be front and center, making you forget about his sloppy technique and lines. He made you have fun watching him perform even when he’s just wearing a baggy shirt and sweatpants. That was exactly how he made it to the next rounds of audition.

When it came to singing, man, Hinata was worse than those ‘bananis and avacadis’ singers. God, Atsumu hated this new trend of singers who sing in cursive as he describes it. They can’t sing, period. And he’s sure as heck doesn’t want to sing with a bunch of scrubs. Yes, he sounded pretentious and no, he didn't care whose feelings he hurts. If you’re going to be in show business, you better do it correctly. Even though it's just pop music, it’s still an art and you have to respect it. However, he’d never been grateful in his life before when a vocal coach pulled Hinata to the side and basically, put him in a one-to-one vocal lesson. And Atsumu is even more thankful at this thick ass owl-looking trainee, Bokuto Koutarou, for taking Hinata under his wing. 

“You sing opera Bokuto-san,” Hinata exclaimed loudly.

“Yes I do,” Bokuto answered, puffing up his chest, “If you want I can teach you!”

“Uwaaaahhhhh,” Hinata's eyes sparkled with amazement as he looked up at the gray haired teen,”Really?”

“Of course. You say you wanna be cool like me dontcha,” asked Bokuto, looking proud.

Hinata nodded eagerly, trying to control his excitement oozing out of his body.

“Alright my disciple, follow my lead,” Bokuto shouted. Playing the first note on the piano, he sang ‘Do.’ 

On key, Hinata sang ‘Do’ and Bokuto couldn’t be anymore happier as he ruffled the shorter boy’s hair. They continued going through the scale with some corrections about posture and technique. Hinata paid careful attention, nodding at every advice and quickly fixing his mistakes. They’d done this every single day, since Bokuto wanted to be his best while Hinata needed to improve fast if he wanted to debut. In just a few months, Hinata was able to sing on key. 

Now, to put the singing and the dancing together was a whole ‘nother ball game. See, Atsumu has been singing and dancing since he was five years old along with his twin, Osamu. Atsumu was trained in ballet, contemporary, musical theater, hip hop, tap, and acrobatics. Atsumu and Osamu used to run outside around their house multiple times while they tried to sing on key, and whoever won got first dibs on the last pudding. That’s how Atsumu has perfected breath control while singing and dancing. Even until this day, whenever he runs on the treadmill he’s still singing, wanting to sound flawless on stage. For Hinata, he spent his nights singing and dancing live in the practice room when he should be sleeping. God, it was painful to watch. Absolute trash. Since Osamu decided to pursue other interests leaving Atsumu alone in his pursuit of being an idol, Atsumu needed a running partner. Hinata's eyes shined so brightly as he looked up at him that Atsumu had to look away from being overwhelmed with embarrassment. But he was more than happy to agree. So now, Hinata adds singing whenever he’s exercising. 

“Atsumu-san, this is so awesome,” Hinata pumped his first in the air. 

They started running in the evening right after dinner. The red head ran faster than he expected, but it challenged him and he loved a good challenge. As time passed of them running and racing each other, Hinata stopped sounding so winded as he sang and had a better control of his breathing. 

Feeling proud of his improvement and how impressive Hinata was, Atsumu declared, “One day we’re gonna be on the same stage together.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and a grin slowly etched on his face, cheeks rosy and eyes closed. He yelled,”Let’s go Atsumu! Catch up!”

Without noticing the ginger was ahead of him, showing him his scrawny back, Atsumu sprinted up a hill until he ran next to him. Truthfully, he didn’t mind this little guy. He’s got a lot of potential and passion for being an idol. 

Atsumu is the complete package as an idol, heck even a superstar. He can actually sing and dance live and has awards to prove it. He thinks he has a great personality even though that opinion can be a controversial statement, during their trainee days. Atsumu likes to believe they were jealous of him. As they say, if you have haters you made it. On top of all his good qualities, he knew damn well he was the best looking person in the whole room. He believed if he was going to be put in a group he was going to the center and visual, besides getting the main vocalist and dancer position in the group. 

After Hinata signed his first contract and officially became the last member to join the Black Jackals, Bokuto, Atsumu, and Sakusa came out of the practice room to congratulate their newest member. Bokuto lifted Hinata like Rafiki did to baby Simba as Atsumu jumped to high five him. Sakusa...was Sakusa, and Atsumu was convinced he smiled under that mask. 

“We’re finally complete! We’re the fab four now,” Bokuto shouted with joy, dropping Shouyou and an ‘ow’ was heard in the midst of a celebration.

“I think we should go out to eat to celebrate,” Atsumu suggested, pulling out his phone trying to find the nearest restaurant.

Hinata getting up from the ground,”Waaahhh yeah! I want meat!”

“How about this barbecue place that’s a few blocks away,” Atsumu asked, showing the website on his phone. 

They all agreed, and went to the restaurant as a group for the first time of many. Atsumu was thrilled that his dreams were slowly coming true, but he needed to eat or else he’d get hangry. Arriving at the restaurant, they were seated and ordered their meals immediately. Since they were still all underage, they couldn’t celebrate with alcohol, so they made a toast clinking their cups of soda together. After they devoured their food, they headed back to their dorm.

“So we’re gonna know our positions tomorrow,” Hinata said in excitement,”I can’t wait!”

Sakusa shrugged his shoulders,”We’re all going to be dancing and singing anyway.”

“Omi-omi-kun don’t be such a spoilsport. It’s okay to be a little excited,” Atsumu teased.

“They really don’t mean anything,”Sakusa replied, rolling his eyes.

“Anyway I think I’ll get the main vocalist, main dancer, and visual positions,” Atsumu smirked, “Someone can get center because I’ll be attracting too much attention on stage.”

“You know you cannot be all of that. You’re most likely going to get the lead vocalist,” Sakusa said, unimpressed.

Atsumu gasped,”I’m definitely more than that!”

“Doesn’t look like it,” Sakusa retorted.

“Excuse me? You’re just jealous because all my friends tell me that I remind them of Beyonce when I perform,” Atsumu said with a smug smile, crossing his arms. 

Sakusa, Bokuto and even Hinata bursted out laughing like hyenas, dropping to the floor and screeching. 

“Are you out of your mind,”Sakusa's eyes bulged, gasping in between laughs as he pulled his mask down.

“Tsum-tsum you’re too funny,” Bokuto wheezed whipping a tear from his eye. 

“Beyonce!? BEYONCE?! _Beyonce_ !?! BEY _once_?!” Sakusa shouted, as he doubled over while laughing, “Are you outta your mind!?”

Atsumu gritted his teeth as his fists balled at his sides, feeling a vein pop on his forehead. They will realize one day that he’s right. He straightened his back and glared at them while they still laughed. They’re all jealous that’s all. Him and Beyonce definitely had a lot in common.

He felt a light pat on his back and it was Hinata who said, ”Atsumu-san, I still think you’re the best!”

The tips of his ears turned pink and his heartbeat was probably going over 120 beats per minute. He looked away,”Please, you’re just saying that.”

Atsumu felt an arrow shoot through his heart not once, not twice, but three times. The first arrow to his heart was during the Christmas holidays, the trainees were allowed to go back to their homes for vacation, but Atsumu lived the farthest so he stayed in their dorm. Instead of Hinata catching the bullet train to go back to Miyagi, he joined Atsumu and bought fried chicken to share with him. The blond was incredibly touched. The second arrow that plunged into his heart, was when Hinata sang ‘Baby Be Mine’ to Atsumu to get him out of his bad moods, and it became _their_ song. Third shot happened when Hinata, outside of his family, wished him a happy birthday when midnight struck by bringing a cake he bought from a 24-hour convenience store. After seeing how happy Atsumu was, Hinata never stopped doing that every year for Atsumu's birthday. 

“No. I think you’ll be as great as Beyonce,” Hinata gave him a smile and squeezed his hand in comfort before letting go.

The softness and warmth lingered on Atsumu’s hand. He never wanted to lose that feeling of his hand from that day on. 

When the manager gave everyone their positions, Atsumu thought he had the visual position in the bag, however it was given to none other than Sakusa. That bastard had his face mask on since auditions and the majority of their trainee days no one knew how he looked like. Sakusa has a worse personality than Atsumu, and that’s saying something. At least Atsumu hated scrubs, but Sakusa scowled at everyone around him whether they were talented or not. Atsumu knew he was the better overall dancer trained in many styles, while Sakusa was mainly trained in ballet and sucked at hip hop so much. 

Being petty, Atsumu smirked at Sakusa every time he was critiqued when it came to a hip hop routine, and Atsumu would execute the moves perfectly. Surprisingly, Sakusa had a decent voice, but not as good as him. Atsumu didn’t understand why he was picked as the visual. Was it the two moles that his fans and journalists liked to call ‘beauty marks’? Was it the perm that he does every three months, even though he lies about his waves being natural? Was it the mysterious vibes he gives off? Atsumu doesn’t get it. 

Even at the Black Jackals fansign events he still has that face mask on in every single one of his pictures. It’s ridiculous because Sakusa’s fans are delusional, thinking he smiles behind the mask when he frowns most of the time. At the beginning, Atsumu couldn’t tell if Sakusa liked being an idol or even being in Black Jackals. 

Before debut, the newly formed Black Jackals lived in a small dorm where they had a kitchenette, a small living room for a couch and a 32inch-television, one shared bathroom, and a room with two sets of bunk beds. It was the worst time of their lives since personalities crashed and everyone had different habits. Sakusa constantly yelled at them about keeping a cleaning schedule and how tired he was cleaning up everyone’s mess. Bokuto was just too loud, but he knew how to cook. Atsumu was the perfect roommate, yet people still complained about him not doing enough in the dorm. He did his part at least like making sure to wipe the splashes of purple toner on the bathroom counter every time he bleached his hair. Hinata helped whenever he could. 

One day, Hinata trained so hard and lost sleep that he had the flu. Oh boy, did Sakusa lose his cool. Since they all shared a room, Bokuto, Sakusa, and Atsumu all had to sleep in the living room and keep Hinata locked away in the room. He made everyone use a face mask and stressed the importance of washing hands. Sakusa used disinfecting wipes more often than needed. However, he brought soup and drinks with electrolytes to Hinata’s room everyday. Through a video call, Sakusa taught Hinata about staying healthy and keeping up a good hygiene. Now they all get flu shots every year and Hinata has a sleep schedule he practices whenever possible due to their crazy schedules and eats the healthiest out of all of them. 

***

And even at twenty fours years old today he still thinks he’s the Beyonce of Black Jackals. Shrugging, he moves away from the mirror to dry his hands on the towel. Atsumu slides into the king sized bed feeling refreshed and before he can pull the covers up, Hinata drapes an arm and leg over him. Putting his head on his chest, Atsumu tries to calm his heart, but it feels like it’s going to rupture through his ribs. 

“Good night, Atsumu,” Hinata mutters under his breath, and the blond knows he’s in a deep sleep. Pulling up the duvet and sheets so they are both covered and warm, Atsumu falls asleep as he strokes Hinata’s soft hair. 

The Black Jackals are rehearsing at the Seoul Olympic Stadium. Props and lights are being set up. The camera crew, lighting crew, and the director of the show have to make sure everything is impeccable. Their live band tested their instruments and sounds. Rehearsals are always the same: check the microphones, stage, lighting, and sound. Once their mics are to their liking, their back up dancers practice with them making sure there are no problems with the stage or props. They have time to fool around on stage and post selfies on Twitter and Instagram to get their fans hype. Their fans are already lined up and the concert isn't until tomorrow night. 

“It’s amazing how our fans are already here,” Hinata smiles,”but I feel bad they have to wait out there for so long. You think we should order them pizza?”

Ah, Hinata the fan favorite and face of the group. The ginger never takes his fans for granted and always thought about them first. As Hinata said, without them they wouldn’t be here. 

“Sure. I’ll let our managers know,” Atsumu replies. As he heads to his manager, he looks over his shoulder, and there is sun smiling and laughing with the backup dancers, sharing his warmth. Will he ever realize how he makes Atsumu’s heart bloom bigger than ever?

  
  


***

Atsumu recalled the time when it was their first anniversary of their debut and Hinata made all his fans, who were coming to their anniversary concert, a homemade bracelet. The younger man spent his entire money and sleepless nights making sure all five hundred fans had one. The rest of the members noticed him staying up late making them and joined him. Even though they finished the bracelets at six in the morning, it was all worth it to see their fans' face when they opened their gifts. Overall, the best gift was seeing Shouyou beam at his fans wearing the bracelet at the concert. He was truly moved by Shouyou. Yup, this moment was what solidified his love for the sunshine of the group. 

***

Finally, they finish rehearsal and it’s time for dinner. Black Jackals decide to hit the live stream on Instagram as they eat. With a selfie stick holding the phone, Bokuto lifts it up so the screen angles down at the four members, eating their meals. The number of viewers increases rapidly and comments are sent in lightning speed on the side of the screen that they can’t even read it anymore. Mutually, they all decide to skip reading the comments and dig into their food. Of course, they can’t talk about anything too personal so they talk about rehearsal. Atsumu and Shouyou are sitting next to each other. Bokuto sits next to Hinata, and Sakusa on the other side of Atsumu. The smaller man steals food from Atsumu and the blond doesn’t mind. Whenever there’s sauce on Hinata’s face, Atsumu wipes it off with a napkin. 

“Aw isn’t Tsum-Tsum boyfriend material,” Bokuto coos into the camera of the phone.

“Please Bokkun,” Atsumu’s face flushes, and he knows it's the sake he’s drinking. 

Hinata grins and pulls Atsumu’s head down to his chest kissing the side of his head. The ginger laughs as Atsumu’s face grows hotter. 

“Please don’t toy with my heart,” Atsumu begs into Hinata’s hoodie. 

“I wouldn’t,” Hinata replies through his laughs. 

“There are many fans eating along with us as they’re watching. Don’t make them throw up,” Sakusa interjects, glaring at Hinata and Atsumu. 

  
  


For many fans, they love this. They live for the fan service between two boys being affectionate with each other. Sometimes their affection for each other is real, and sometimes it's just for show. Atsumu grows to adore his members as they go through hardships and success together. Giving massages, hand holding, hugging, fixing each others’ outfits and hair, sleeping on top of one another, and slapping asses mean nothing more than great appreciation for each other and nothing else. 

Though, at times Atsumu can’t tell if Hinata is being serious or not. When they’re on stage or at fansigns, they constantly touch each other. Soft caresses on the cheek, a nuzzle on the neck, a pinch on the ass, interlacing their fingers until the show is over, taking showers together, going on trips to the market, vacationing to private islands together, and having long talks about dreams, insecurities, and all topics about life. This leaves Atsumu confused about his feelings yet even more attached to Shouyou. 

***

When they first debuted their first EP, the album received mixed reviews, leaving the members disappointed and upset, but determined to do better. While doing promotions on music shows, they hardly had fifty fans cheering for them, making it difficult to perform with as much enthusiasm. However, Shouyou being the center, set the mood of the performance and danced with hunger and veracity as if he’s trying to compensate for being mediocre. Atsumu remembers their talk one evening as they both laid on Atsumu’s twin size bed. Hinata had insecurities--tons of them. The red head worried about his height, his looks, his voice, and his dancing. He knew he came in as one of the worst trainees and believed someone else with better training should take his spot.

“Shouyou yo--,” Atsumu began.

“Listen I know what you’re gonna say, and I know. Despite the fact that they’re better than me and better prepared, I don’t plan on giving up or my place in this group ever. This is what I’ve dreamed for years and it’s happening. I want our songs to impact not only our fans, but to everyone in the world. I want to be the greatest idol where my influence touches generations later. I want us to leave a mark in all of the music industry that they even use us as the blueprint. But to reach the top we have to be all in this together and work harder every day. Our music needs to be better and so do our performances. So starting today or maybe tomorrow I’m going to learn how to write songs and then produce,” Hinata spoke with determination. Shortly, he yawned and slowly closed his eyes.

Atsumu, truly moved by his words and perseverance, stared at his sleeping face, and long lashes, whispered, “We will Shouyou. You’re not the only one.”

From then, Atsumu was in charge of making sure everyone gets the choreography perfect by making them practice for twelve hours per day. Now, they’re known for their strong, creative, and precise movements in their performances which is another factor on their global appeal. 

Two years after debut, their popularity grew immensely, after their successful hit that reached multiple number ones across the world. More female idols came up to talk to them during music shows. In the backstage the crew made sandwiches for the idols with their names attached. When Atsumu took a bite out of his sandwich he pulled out a piece of paper from his mouth that had mayonnaise and ketchup residue on it. On the paper was a confession and a phone number but no name. This was stupid, Atsumu thought. How was he going to know who has a crush on him? By looking at the handwriting it was by a girl so he threw it in the garbage and continued eating his sandwich. 

Thinking about the paper in the sandwich, he contemplated whether he wanted to do it or not. He could always tell Shouyou about his feelings, but he couldn’t face him. Ripping a piece of paper from a random notebook, he wrote ‘I like you’ and his name. Quickly, before they performed at another music show he shoved the paper in Shouyou’s sandwich in the dressing room and ran backstage. When they returned to their dressing rooms, Hinata was starving and ate his entire sandwich in less than a minute. 

“Didja notice anything in the sandwich,” Atsumu asked, looking at him hopefully and not suspicious at all.

“Umm...no, but the dried oregano with vinegar and oil was a special touch to this sandwich,” Hinata said, patting his full belly, “gotta thank the crew for that.”

Atsumu never wanted to bang his head through the mirror so badly. The makeup artists and the hairstylists looked at him with empathy as they witnessed him put his confession in the sandwich only for it to go down the toilet, literally. 

Sakusa passing by him said,”That’s the stupidest thing you could’ve ever done.”

God, Atsumu never wanted to tear every single one of his unused masks in his Saint Laurent weekender bag so badly in his life.

“Psst, Tsum-tsum,” Bokuto whispered at him,”Shou-chan, hates pickles and picks them out of his Big Macs. Do that next time and he’ll get the message.”

Atsumu threw his head back and closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled loudly, completely done. This was the first and the last time he tried to confess to Shouyou.

Every time when they were done with practice exhausted and sweaty, Shouyou would call for Atsumu.

“Atsumu, can you please give me a massage,” Hinata asked, giving him those puppy eyes he knew he can’t resist.

“But Shouyou we need a shower,” Atsumu said.

“But you give the best massage,” he smiled sheepishly. 

Atsumu crawled towards him and grabbed Shouyou’s bare foot, pulling the younger man closer to him. Hinata giggled as Atsumu ran his hand up his leg and brought it to the ball of his foot. He started kneading his foot with both thumbs, feeling the softness and the clammy skin at the bottom of his foot. Shouyou groaned in pleasure, rolling his eyes backwards. This became so intimate for Atsumu that he had to think about every horror film he’s ever watched. But seriously, those moans were sweeter than music. 

“Shou-chan, you’re not slick,” Bokuto said as he walked by them and gave the redhead a wink.

Feeling the tension under his fingertips and Hinata bit his lip,”Ignore Bokuto-san. He’s just saying anything.”

“I always do, keeps me sane everyday,” Atsumu said, concentrating on his task and rubbing the tension away from his feet. 

***

Once they are done with dinner, Shouyou stands and pulls Atsumu up. Still holding hands, they both head to Atsumu’s hotel room. They need to get plenty of rest before the concert. Again they’re both in Atsumu’s bed, snuggling. Hinata’s warm feet are placed on Atsumu’s cold ones. Atsumu wants to blurt out his love letter to Shouyou right now, but he knows his love will not be reciprocated. The world is in love with Shouyou and Shouyou is in love with success. Shouyou belongs to the world, not to him. Atsumu would only be holding him back. The red head is meant to be a superstar, someone untouchable and beyond The Black Jackals. Eventually Hinata will go farther than him, and just like the sun Atsumu will burn if he ever touches Hinata at his brightest. 

“Atsumu you look like you wanna say something,” Hinata stares at him curiously, searching for any answer on his face.

“It’s nothing. Just excited for tomorrow,” Atsumu smiles, “anyway let's go to sleep.”

Hinata continues studying his face, hoping for a clue but gives up, “Alright, good night Atsumu.”

***

Atsumu remembers during one award show, his members decided to scatter themselves and frolic with other idols and celebrities. Since many of them have friends in other groups in different companies, this was their opportunity to greet them. Hinata goes to see his friends from middle school and high school. The ginger turned around and saw a blonde petite woman. He picked her up into a hug and it seemed like they haven’t seen each other in years. She was an actress and he was an idol. Atsumu didn’t like the green eyed monster coming out from his shadows and throwing out his rationality. He automatically disliked her. Making matters worse, that interaction was on video. Everyone and everywhere had it uploaded on every social media site. The candid pictures of how Hinata looked at her were shown in his timeline on Twitter. He was this close to blocking every account posting or retweeting that shit on to his timeline. 

Until one day, he woke up with notifications on twitter about dating rumors. Immediately, Atsumu opens the Twitter app on his phone, and trending worldwide was # _Hinatasgirlfriend_. Stupidly, Atsumu goes through the tag because he’s a masochist. Scrolling, he passed through idiotic tweets of their fans stating that they’ll support Hinata no matter what happens or using pictures of Atsumu and Hinata together as way to counter Hinata and Yachi shippers. Hinata’s fan accounts had [CLOSED] on their display name, delusional fans who thought they had a chance with him scolding him for not being loyal, and shipper accounts saying how it's a PR stunt or posting theories on why he’s not straight. Atsumu almost liked a tweet from an Atsuhina shipper account, tweeting Atsumu’s heart breaking because that’s exactly what was happening.

As he kept scrolling down unfortunately, he saw candid photos of Yachi and Hinata walking to a restaurant, and then another photo of them smiling and in Hinata’s car. Atsumu wanted to hurl last night’s food, but instead he threw his phone across the room hitting the wall. This was the worst day of his life. Maybe he was one of those delusional fans after all. He never had a chance at all. Tears formed in his eyes, and he blinked back those tears away before they escaped his eyes.

He heard a knock on his door and a muffled voice asking to come in.

“Breakfast is ready and we have a meeting in an hour,” Sakusa said, poking his head behind the door.

“I’m coming Omi-omi,” Atsumu replied, trying to calm down and stop the sniffle.

“Oh if you haven’t noticed, the company released a notice five minutes ago,” Sakusa closed the door behind him.

Atsumu scrambled to his feet and picked up the phone. He clicked on the company’s Twitter account and they released a statement denying any dating rumors about Hinata. He breathed a sigh of relief, but he felt sick at the way he reacted. Hinata was allowed to date anyone. Perhaps he understood how fans felt about their idols dating, and it’s better to keep relationships private. Ignorance is bliss as they said.

Atsumu skipped to the kitchen in another mood, and Sakusa was eating his cereal. 

“Oh by the way, Yachi is dating someone else from her company,” Sakusa stated never looking up from his phone, “you’re welcome.”

Atsumu gave a shaky laugh ignoring Sakusa’s comment. Was it really obvious?

***

It’s the day of the concert. Every single person is doing last minute corrections and adjustments. The show has to be flawless. Black Jackals are doing a soundcheck, rehearsing songs they are going to perform tonight. Looking ahead at the 60,000 empty seats in front of Atsumu, he can’t help but feel exhilaration and anxiousness. Usually, he never feels nervous before a concert. He’s not sure why he is today. 

A hand squeezes his shoulder, “You okay?”

“Yeah Bokkun,” Atsumu says, giving him a small smile.

“Tonight is gonna be a good night,” Bokuto slaps his back and winks at him.

Unsure what that’s about, Atsumu turns around quickly marking his steps of the choreography. Later, the doors open to let the hundreds of lucky fans, who won soundcheck access, come inside the stadium to watch them practice a couple of their performances. The stadium is filled with screams and hundreds of phones are in the air capturing every moment. Atsumu gives them a show, poses for them in his best angle. He purposely tosses his head back and runs his fingers through his hair and the fans scream. All he has to do is just take off his hoodie and the girls would die on the spot. Smirking, he looks over to Bokuto who's on the opposite of him and sees him dancing with Hinata. Both of them are known as the big goofs of the group always playing pranks. Those two love engaging with the fans the most even at fansign events. 

***

During their promotions for their second comeback, The Black Jackals held a fansign. It gave fans a chance to interact with the group, get an autograph, give a gift, take photos, and ask for a small request or question. Each fan who won a ticket to the fansign had about 30 seconds per member before the managers behind The Black Jackals told them to move on. They were given plushies, quirky headbands, asked to hold hands, asked a simple question, and sometimes the members would playfully flirt with their fans. It was all part of fanservice and their job. 

Hinata usually had the most fun with fans. He allowed them to put cat ears on his head and a collar with a bell dangling so every time he moves it would ring. Every ding of the bell caused Atsumu’s chest to squeeze because he looked so damn cute. Hinata could wear a fucking fur suit and Atsumu would be on his hands and knees like a dog excited for a walk. Bokuto would be challenged to an arm wrestle or staring eye contest, and he never allowed them to win. Sakusa with his stupid mask on, would be asked to balance a plushie on his head no matter what size. Somehow, it always balanced perfectly on his head. Almost every fansign, at least one fan asked Sakusa to bend his wrists and everyone was in awe. 

Atsumu had fun flirting with his fans and seeing them as a blushing mess in front of him. It was all too amusing. He’d get these types of questions: 

“When will you marry me, Atsumu-san,” asked a fan, covering her face with her hands.

“When should we do it,” Atsumu answered, smirking as he left the fan flustered and speechless. 

“My Atsumu-san, I like you so much that I can't live properly, tell me how to solve this,”a fan wrote on a sticky note. 

Atsumu pretended to look pensive for a moment by tapping his chin with a pen and wrote, “Completely give up on this life and only focus on me.”

“Who is the cutest member,” another fan wrote on a cute Hello Kitty notepad. 

“Shou-chan,”Atsumu answered with quickness.

“If you were a girl, which member would you marry,” written by a fan with his members’ names as choices. 

Atsumu circles ‘Shouyou’. 

“What type of skinship you like,” he read aloud.

On a pretty stationary paper, Atsumu checked off kissing, hugging, hand holding, and cuddling. 

“What is Hinata-san to you,” asked a fan, curious eyes on him.

“The sun,” he replied without thinking.

Atsumu unfolded a small piece of paper and read, ‘Rank the members’.

“Shou-chan, Shou-chan, and Shou-chan,” he scribbled on the paper, handing it back. 

‘Where would you like to take Hinata-san,’ Atsumu scanned the paper and smiled as he wrote, ‘The beach’.

‘What do you think of Hinata-san,’ he read and this is the neatest handwriting he’d ever seen. Reading the options: Friend, Brother, Acquaintance, or Soulmate, Atsumu checked off ‘soulmate’ without hesitation. 

Any questions about Hinata, he had no problem answering. Even though the 'Atsuhina' fanbase got a kick off his answers and his friendship with Hinata, he knew he was as delusional as them. Yes, he’d read what Hinata wrote about him in the pictures their fans took and tweeted on Twitter. He silently screamed inside when Hinata wrote that he was the most handsome in the group and Hinata’s favorite part of Atsumu’s body were his thighs. But that still didn’t mean anything because Shouyou had written that Bokuto has the most impressive muscles and has the best hugs which makes Atsumu frown. 

“Okay guys it's time for a group photo,” Bokuto said excitedly into the microphone. The members walked in front of the table and attempted to make a heart with their arms, but it just looked like a circle. 

Next, Hinata and Atsumu formed a heart with their arms above their heads as Hinata’s head leaned on his shoulder. Atsumu looked down and saw Shouyou grin up at him and then blew a kiss at him. The blond turned red as a tomato and stuttered, ”Y-ya killin’ me, Shouyou!” 

Bokuto wolf-whistled at them, ”Look at my disciple capturing the hearts of not only you young ladies but grown men as well.”

The fans awed at them and rapid snaps from the cameras captured his face. Not looking behind him, Atsumu walked back into the tables and knocked the table backwards. Apologizing to the staff and the fans, he helped put up the table along with the members as they all laughed. 

“Mister Suave is finally speechless. Perhaps Shouyou-kun should give him more kisses,” Sakusa smirked behind his mask, “And thank you for coming here with us. You all did amazing and please be safe going home!”

They all waved and said goodbyes to the audience, walking off stage. 

“You lovebirds are gonna confuse our fans,” Bokuto said, making Hinata blush.

“What confusion? The fans already believe they’re dating,” Sakusa responds nonchalantly, ”It’s annoying that they don’t see it.”

Hinata and Atsumu turned redder avoiding each others' gazes. 

“Omi-kun, please stop being ridiculous. It’s fanservice, something you can learn how to do,” Atsumu retorted as Hinata sulked,”Shouyou don’t let them get to you.”

Frowning, Hinata said, ”Yeah I won’t.”

This whole event was so embarrassing, and he wanted to go home and die in Shouyou’s arms. And that’s exactly what he did that same evening with his face in Hinata’s chest wallowing in pity. 

“That was so humiliating,” cried Atsumu into the smaller man’s chest. 

“Everyone is going to forget about it tomorrow,” Hinata reassured him as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

“I’m going to be a meme again,” Atsumu pouted.

HInata held in his laugh and said,”It’s definitely not going to beat you slipping and falling down the stairs that one time in front of one the biggest stages in the world.”

Atsumu whined,”Please don’t remind me!”

***

It’s the morning of the second day of their concert and their last day in Seoul before they go to Europe. Atsumu checks his phone and realizes it’s too early. Next to him, Hinata continues sleeping peacefully with half his body on Atsumu’s side of the bed and his legs sprawled on the other side of the bed. The older man smiles to himself since he knows Hinata is a restless sleeper and tends to kick him during the middle of night. He’s stronger than he looks because Atsumu would wake up with bruises on his shins. On normal days when they aren’t on tour, Hinata would wake up earlier than him to do some yoga, but the concert was energetic yesterday. Atsumu rolls on to his back and closes his eyes to go back to sleep. He feels the ginger stir in his sleep.

“Tsumu, you’re gonna have to drag me to the shower,” Hinata mutters with eyes still closed and lips parted crookedly against the pillow. 

Atsumu chuckles, ”I told you not to run ‘round the stage like a mad man.”

“I know,” Hinata groans, ”But the crowd was so hype. I couldn’t help it.”

“Next time don’t do it again,” Atsumu lifts the smaller boy and puts him over his shoulder as Hinata protests. 

In the end, Shouyou joins Atsumu in the shower as his way to ‘save water and time’.

The second night of the concert is completely packed again. All seats are filled, even the nosebleed seats. Light sticks flash and sparkle making the stadium blend into the night sky and join the stars. This is the best part when one is standing on stage. Seeing the fans lose their shit when they hear the first beat of the song is amazing. Fans scream their hearts out or pass out, overwhelmed. The crowd roars and sings along with their songs. Though they are a Japanese group, everyone still sings along with them. 

During their more energetic and fun songs, they would tease each other on stage in between choreographies. Bokuto pinches everyone's cheeks and acts cutely in a joking way. Hinata runs upstage to do a dance move that’s currently in trend, and the members would join him anyway. Sakusa is the brave one and grabs someone’s phone while he’s singing and records himself. Of course, he makes sure he returns it to the rightful owner. Sometimes, Sakusa would pat his sweaty forehead with a towel and toss it to the crowds despite him being a germaphobe. He knows the fans would love it. One will only see Sakusa smile when he’s performing for a crowd. 

Atsumu known as the ‘sexy one’ as he likes to think. He lifts his shirt up showing off his abs and the crowd screams causing Atsumu to laugh. Meanwhile Sakusa cringes and turns his head away from embarrassment. He just doesn’t get it that the fans love it plus Atsumu thinks he’s sexy if he does say so himself. 

“Tsum-tsum please! There are children in the audience,” Bokuto scolds him playfully.

Hinata runs towards the blond and places a hand on Atsumu’s abs, rubbing him. Atsumu attempts not to look too nervous in front of everyone.

“Isn’t Atsumu so handsome,” Hinata asks the audience as he keeps staring at his abs.

Atsumu gulps trying not to get goosebumps on his skin. He hears the crowd yell, ‘yes’ causing Hinata to laugh. Hinata lifts up his shirt to show his abdomen sticking his tongue out to the side. The crowds' high pitched screams are piercing. 

“Oooooh uwaaaahhh, Shou-chan! Yours might be even better than Tsum-tsumu’s,” Bokuto comments walking closer to them.

“But you know who’s the best,” Bokuto asks and takes off his shirt completely. No doubt, the crowd roars louder than before. 

“Everyone please calm down! We have another song to do and this is so supposed to be a family friendly concert. Bokuto put your shirt on,” Sakusa orders them.

Bokuto pouts, “But my shirt is sweaty! I have an idea!”. He throws his shirt into the audience. The people who grabbed his shirt are about to see God. 

Hinata runs to Sakusa, “How about you? I know you have abs too!" Turning his head towards the audience, Hinata continues."You guys wanna see his abs too?”

The audience shouts a ‘yes’. Hinata quickly grabs the bottom of Sakusa’s shirt and lifts it, revealing a nice defined pack of abs. Wolf whistles and screams can be heard as Sakusa blushes. Pushing Hinata away playfully, Sakusa puts his shirt down. They perform their next number with a shirtless Bokuto. 

After a quick costume change, they’re on stage again. They’re doing one of their R&B songs which is much slower and sensual. The choreography is very minimal giving them time to breathe and make use of the stage. Hinata starts the song off by setting the mood and energy for the members and the audience. The way the audience becomes quiet, anticipating his smooth movements and body rolls. The red head looks amazing with a harness on him and the straps emphasize the smallness of his waist, yet the straps on his thighs cause his muscles to bulge. Almost missing his line by looking at Hinata for too long, Atsumu gathers himself quickly and sings his part as he strides across the stage meeting up with Hinata. 

There’s a breakdown in the song and Atsumu comes up behind Hinata wrapping an arm around his waist. As Atsumu is singing, Hinata presses even closer so he’s basically on Atsumu’s torso. Atsumu’s eyes almost pop out his socket as he controls the breathing of his singing. Hinata sways them to the beat of the music while he interlocks their fingers. Shouyou definitely knows how to put on a show, but so can Atsumu. When it’s Shouyou’s turn, Atsumu cranes his neck down gently, nibbles his earlobe and moves to kiss his cheek. Hinata almost stops singing, but as a professional he continues and Atsumu moves away from him to join Sakusa to perform their dance routine. 

The Black Jackals jog offstage to change into another outfit as their background dancers entertain the audience. Their hairstylists fan them and pat away their sweat on their face and fix their hair while the make-up artists retouch their makeup.

“If you guys don’t stop flirting on stage, the media are gonna think you’re dating,” Meian, their manager jokes. The crew are running behind them making sure the props are ready to be set up.

Sakusa snorts, “As if they don’t already. Paparazzis exposed their vacation pictures from Phi Phi Island.”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause me and Shou-kun give the best fan service,” Atsumu retorts as the stylist fixes his collar. 

“It’s sickening to see you two basically having sex with clothes on while we’re on stage. We’re in the middle of a performance, save it for the hotel room,” Sakusa complains.

“Aw I think it’s cute. It reminds me of those 100k slowburn fics Tsum-tsum used to read on his laptop,” Bokuto interjects and whispers to Atsumu, ”Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about your favorite Hinata x reader fics. I think they’re written really well.”

“BOKKUN! SHUT UP! I DO NOT--” Atsumu stops himself before he exposes himself, ”Just please go away.”

Atsumu wonders why he was even born or even here at all if all his friends did is make fun of his crush on Hinata. This is a fucking crisis for him. He gets palpitations when Hinata simply looks at him. His heart aches when Hinata smiles or frowns and no it’s not just heartburn as Sakusa suggests. If he could, he'd replace the sun so the planets rotate around the light of his life, so all forms of life can understand the joy he feels to have Hinata’s warmth. There aren’t enough sonnets, haikus, or songs that express his love for his source of happiness. 

They return to the stage to perform another one of their hits. Getting closer to the end of the show, the Black Jackals are tired, but they push through with burning muscles and cramps, to give their fans the best night of their lives. The stage is all black as they get ready for the encore. This is the part where they sing a ballad song. 

The piano echoes throughout the stadium and Bokuto starts the song, ” _I_ _want to see you. I wanted to see you so much. I know it’s not allowed_ …”

The piano continues playing as the strings flow right into the music, setting a melancholy mood yet euphoric. Though it’s the end, the fans keep cheering and waving their light sticks. Hinata takes his ear piece off to listen to the audience sing along and stares at Atsumu as he starts the next verse, “ _You say, you say this song. That you used to sing with me when you’re alone at night I stay I love you I love you. I’m always waiting for you like this. Tell me to just stay you, say yes.”_

Atsumu gazes into Hinata’s brown eyes as he grabs the shorter man’s free hand and sings, “ _Can you say can you say, you became my light. Can you say I couldn’t let you go even if I keep singing this melody. There is no response_.”

Hinata squeezes his hand and cheeks flushed with pink nevertheless still looking ethereal and the beads of sweat on his face with the lights shining on him makes him brighter than any star. As Sakusa hits his high note, the crowd applause. 

Still holding hands, Hinata and Atsumu share this last verse of the song. Hinata begins, “ _You say, you say, this song that you used to sing with me, when you’re alone at night I stay_.”

Atsumu pulls him to his chest and rests his chin on his head singing, “ _I love you I love you I’m missing you today like this. Tell me to just stay you, say, you, say. I love you say yes._ ” 

Whispering into his orange fluffy hair,”I really mean it when I say I love you.” 

Hinata pulls away from him slightly to look up at him, his eyes glittering like gems. Just as the fireworks shoot up to the sky, causing a loud boom, Hinata pulls him down to press his lips to his own. Bodies damp, face sweaty, and lips wet, they both didn’t care. Atsumu, in shock, forgets they are in public and one of the most popular bands in the world, and allows Hinata to just kiss him. His heart wants to explode like one of the fireworks and if they were colors it would be the brightest reds, yellows, and oranges. Hinata pulls away and Atsumu looks at the crowd, but the majorit focus on the firework display and the lights on the stage turned off. 

“Atsumu you don’t know how long I waited for you to say that,” Hinata says, smiling softly with watery eyes and his voice nearly wobbly. 

“Shouyou, you don’t know how long I wanted to say that,” Atsumu exhaled a relieved breath.

“You should’ve said it sooner and here I thought you were straight,” Hinata laughs.

“Okay, well first I'm not straight and second, I didn’t want to hold you back. You know relationships don't--”

Hinata puts a finger to his lips and stares at him with sincerity, ”Atsumu, my dreams are coming true day by day and what’s even better I get to share my goals with you. How are you holding me back when we’re on top together? Fans may come and go, but the Black Jackals are irreplaceable and our mark in the music industry is cemented in history. We can break up as a group tomorrow, but it won’t make our awards and accomplishments disappear. We’ll be talked about in the future and now every new group is following our footsteps. But Atsumu, don’t you ever think you’re holding me back. Without you, I wouldn’t be the idol I could be proud of and together we can fly higher as long as we’re all in this together.”

Eyes stinging with tears. Is Shouyou the greatest person? Yes. Does he really deserve Shouyou? Yes. Yes he does. And Shouyou deserves the best and love beyond galaxies.

“Shouyou, I love you.”

“I love you too, Atsumu.”

Under the lights of the fireworks and smoke, they both interlace their fingers and walk off stage to celebrate another good concert well done and new beginnings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you or anyone understood my pop culture references, vine references and memes, then you are golden. Inspired by Seventeen's Say Yes on the Love Letter album and Michael Jackson's Baby Be Mine from Thriller album. Thank you to one of the mods of Atsuhina Exchange for beta-ing my fic. You did your thing!


End file.
